1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus capable of preventing a damage of a driving unit, caused by heat generation, and a method of manufacturing the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display apparatuses, organic light emitting display apparatuses not only have wide viewing angles and excellent contrasts but also rapidly respond, which attract attentions as next generation display apparatuses.
Generally, an organic light emitting display apparatus includes organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) including a thin film transistor on a substrate. Here, an area, in which OLEDs are formed, becomes a display area of the organic light emitting display apparatus. Outside the display area, a peripheral area including a thin film transistor is formed. In this case, in the peripheral area of the organic light emitting display apparatus, an outgassing hole is formed for outgassing and an insulating layer covering the outgassing hole is disposed.
However, in general organic light emitting display apparatuses and general methods of manufacturing the same, a thin film transistor in a peripheral area is damaged by heat generated by a contact resistance of a portion of the peripheral area, on which a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode are in contact with each other.